Usuario:Will Of The Abyss
Sobre mi ¡SABALABA DING DONG! ¡LO PETO! Soy lo mejor :3 La verdad es que me da pereza escribir xD AMO EL RAP, SOBRE TODO A NACH Y A EMINEM, pero sobre todo a Nach. Soy un pingüino morado :3 Y AMO A TO EL QUE ME AMA :D TOP CANCIONES -Hambre de victoria (Nach) -Ni estabas ni estarás (Nach) -Verbo (Nach) -El idioma de los dioses (Nach) -Little Talks (Of monsters and men) -Hard to love somebody (Arlissa feat Nas) -Skyfall (Adele) -Right now (Rihanna feat David Guetta) -Innocnece (Avril Lavigne) (No me acuerdo de más xD) -Diamonds (Rihanna) -Efectos vocales (Nach) -Butterflies (Kamaliya) -Sastre de sonrisas (Rayden) Gente a la que quiero (de esta wiki) -Mi Ali prechocha <3 -Mi Lana Da Sheep (No me llames da Sheep D:) -Mi Carly, la 1, la 2 y la 4 xD -Murtons ._. -Cake DASH, NANANANANANA -Crazy Jose, PUNTE AR CHAT YAA Letra de alguna que otra canción Ni estabas ni estarás Cuando no era nada, ni nadie Va por quien estuvo ahí, abrazándome Cuando el tiempo pase y mi nombre solo sea un recuerdo Por todos los que me cruce en el camino y me den calor Ni estabas ni estarás… Dónde estabas tú cuando el dolor se pinto en ocre, Cuando aquel profesor frustrado me llamo mediocre, Cuando pedí prestado hasta para un café, En noches bohemias Y el DHC trajo brotes de esquizofrenia Tú no estabas allí sintiendo el hambre En mis bolsillos cada amanecer Cerveza y cigarrillos mi único placer Cuando vi aparecer sombras en el pasillo Y sufrí insomnio discutiendo con mi ángel, mi demonio. Y Donde estabas tú en aquel dilema Si la pena se estratagema Ante problemas en cadena Cuando cientos de poemas calmaban la fiebre De un chaval endeble Ahora todos quieren fotos junto al celebre No estabas allí si me, caí me lastime Mate mi fe cuando se fue mi hermana Cuando tumbado en mi cama soñé que hacia milagros con un micro Y nadie me animaba a conseguirlo. Dime donde estabas cuando la ansiedad me ahogaba, Cuando cada pensamiento provocada arcadas Y temblaba cada poro de mi piel Sin nadie que me abrazara y me dijera Tranquilo todo irá bien. Tú no estuviste allí, No viste, mi mitad triste, Ni mis despistes No fuiste muro contra los embistes Del desprecio del cansancio del prejuicio Hoy tan solo me ampara mi sacrificio. En aquel dolor, en aquel frio, En aquel temor, aquel vacio En aquel amor cuando era crio En aquella llama que se apagaba Va por quien ofreció su hombro como almohada. En aquel dolor, en aquel frio, En aquel temor, aquel vacio En aquel rencor hacia algo mío En aquella amistad que se alejaba Va por quien estuvo y a cambio no vivió nada. Donde estarás tu cuando el futuro se tiña en negro Y llore recordando los triunfos que hoy celebro Creedlo es normal que no me crezca Si me llaman dios Cuando mi rap no les convenza me dirá adiós Y estaré solo, mirando al pasado Con gesto cansado Contento y realizado Sabiendo que lo di todo Cuando se apaguen los focos, Se cierre el telón Cuando solo sea otro loco en mi salón Sin inspiración No estarás allí No serás bálsamo del mal sabor De mi temor a hacerme viejo Cuando el espejo sacuda cada arruga en mi cara desnuda Y ante las dudas tu ternura Nunca Acuda como ayuda Donde estarás tú Cuando todos me olviden Cuando No consiga darles lo que piden y se giren Cuando sea un hombre solitario Suplicando afecto Y recuerde el escenario como aquel lugar perfecto. No estarás allí En mis horas flojas Tampoco estas hojas Tampoco esta fama que me sonroja Si el tiempo me despoja de quien quiero Espero espabilar Y remontar certero el vuelo como un águila Y es que a mi lado nunca has estado Si fui atrapado, por mis fantasmas del pasado En aquel dolor aquella espera Ni estuviste ni estarás Cuando nací ni cuando muera. Cuando llegue el dolor, y llegue el frio, Cuando llegue el temor, llegue el vacio Y el desamor fluya en mi rio Cuando el éxito me gire la mirada Va por quien me dé su hombro como almohada. Cuando llegue el dolor, y llegue el frio, Cuando llegue el temor, llegue el vacio Y oiga el silencio del gentío Cuando el olvido acaricie cada pisada Va por quien este y a cambio no pida nada. Dicen que a través de las palabras El dolor se hace más tangible Que podemos mirarlo como a una criatura oscura Tanto mas ajena a nosotros Cuando más cerca la sentimos. Diamonds Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy You and I, you and I We’re like diamonds in the sky You’re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky I knew that we’d become one right away A right away At first sight I left the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your, eyes So shine bright, tonight you and I We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond So shine bright, tonight you and I We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Palms rise to the universe As we moonshine and molly Feel de warmth we’ll never die We’re like diamonds in the sky You’re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky At first sight I felt the energy of un rays I saw the inside your eyes Eye to eye, so alive We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Ahhhhhhhhh... Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond thumb|right|335 px|ES MI MOTIVACIÓN <3